


Incoming Transmission | Tín hiệu đang chờ

by Stony1111



Series: Stony One-shots [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Trailer, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Drabble, Emotions, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, but he didn't, steve thinks Tony is dead
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony1111/pseuds/Stony1111
Summary: Một đoạn cuối phần trailer nhỏ dựa trên sự suy đoán của fan này rằng khi Steve hỏi: "Đó là tin nhắn cũ à?" anh ấy thực sự phản ứng khi nghe bản thu âm lời tạm biệt của Tony từ trailer đầu tiên.---Anh nên lắng nghe cái này, nên chú ý đến giọng điệu cuốn mình đi, nhưng có quá nhiều những sợi đau đớn mong manh đột nhiên quấn lấy anh, quá nhiều để theo dõi cùng một lúc.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony One-shots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639129
Kudos: 2





	Incoming Transmission | Tín hiệu đang chờ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Incoming Transmission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770817) by [9_of_Clubs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/9_of_Clubs/pseuds/9_of_Clubs). 



> Bản dịch cũng được đăng trên wattpad.

"Đó là tin nhắn cũ à?"

Anh nín thở bật ra những lời này trước khi tâm trí anh thậm chí đã được xử lý hoàn toàn. Tạp âm vẫn cứ phát ra từ màn hình, một khoảng im lặng ngắn ngủi, và rồi tất cả trở nên sinh động cùng một lúc, sinh mệnh lóe lên trong sự tĩnh lặng.

_Tín hiệu đang chờ._

Hiện tại, hiện tại, hiện tại cùng hiện tại

Anh nên lắng nghe cái này, nên chú ý đến giọng điệu cuốn mình đi, nhưng có quá nhiều những sợi đau đớn mong manh đột nhiên quấn lấy anh, quá nhiều để theo dõi cùng một lúc; Sự quen thuộc của một giọng nói đã không được nghe, cố ý tránh nghe, trong một thời gian dài, lâu lắm, lâu đến ngu ngốc, và _biến mất_ , anh nghĩ, biến mất, hòa trộn với khát vọng mãnh liệt, thứ kết băng rồi bùng lên tàn phá tất cả, máu dồn trở lại tứ chi, và tất cả, tất cả đều mạnh mẽ mờ dần, cả thế giới rơi xuống, tích hợp thành tiếng ù ù bên tai, tiếng nhịp đập quá lớn của trái tim, và cả những cục than hồng còn sót lại đang bập bùng, những ngọn lửa cầu xin được nuôi dưỡng, của hy vọng nguy hiểm, _nguy hiểm_ đang dần dần sống lại từ nơi nó bị chôn vùi trong đống tro tàn.

Một ánh lập lòe của thứ gì đó giống như sự sống.

Họ đã biến mất rồi.

Anh tự nhủ.

Anh vẫn luôn nói với chính mình như thế.

Mỗi ngày.

Mỗi sáng.

Họ đã biến mất-- và họ không--

Họ không.

_Tín hiệu đang chờ._

Giọng nói của Tony tuôn ra khắp phòng, nghẹn ngào, mệt mỏi, và lạc lõng, và từ nơi mà có chúa mới biết là ở đâu, từ bỏ theo cách của Steve, trước hơi thở này. Trước chiều hướng đang thay đổi này. Câu trả lời cho một lời cầu nguyện bất tận.

"Một phần của cuộc hành trình chính là kết thúc."

Ở đâu đó ngoài nhận thức của Steve, nắm tay của anh đang siết chặt và các đốt xương sống của anh đang được nhấc trở lại đúng vị trí.

Đâu đó, một chiếc khiên có vệt cào xước đang chờ đợi trên một chiếc giường chưa từng động đến. 

Không phải lúc này.

_Không phải lúc này._


End file.
